


Promise

by the_moon_is_down



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wade, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down
Summary: Na głowę Petera zwala się wiele rzeczy na raz powodując presję, której nawet sam Spider-Man nie daje rady unieść.Na ratunek przychodzi Wade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to autorski fik, stworzony z myślą o projekcie, którego jestem w trakcie tworzenia. Myślę, że można to będzie potem potraktować jako spin-off/co by było gdyby.  
> Fun fuckt: wymyslilam to dzisiaj i tego samego dnia skończyłam. Szkoda, że tak szybko nie uwinęłam się z wcześniej wspomnianym projektem xD  
> Enjoy.

\- Hej, Pete?  
\- Co?  
\- ...  
\- Wade?  
\- Obiecaj mi, że nigdy więcej nie będziesz próbował się zabić.  
\- ...  
\- Peter.  
\- Wade, ja... - brunet był w szoku.  
Nie spodziewał się, że Wade w ogóle będzie chciał poruszyć ten temat. Właściwie to Peter zakładał, że prędzej oboje będą chcieli o tym zapomnieć albo że najemnik w jakiś sposób obróci całą sytuację z przed kilku dni w żart.  
Nie spodziewał się _tego_.  
\- Peter, _proszę_. Mówię poważnie. - Głos Wade'a był cichy i... delikatny. Zupełne przeciwieństwo żartobliwego, momentami piskliwego głosu z jakim miał doczynienia na co dzień. Peter wiedział, że Deadpool jest śmiertelnie poważny, co również nie było w jego stylu. Wade i bycie poważnym było równie unikatowym przeżyciem co dobra widoczność na niebie podczas nocy perseidów.  
Mimo maski, która dobrze odzwierciedlała mimikę najemnika, zupełnie jakby ten jej w ogóle nie miał, Peterowi było trudno odgadnąć wyraz jego twarzy. Może i lepiej, pomyślał. Wątpił, żeby był w stanie zmierzyć się z brązowymi oczami, które zawsze były z nim szczere i łagodne, przeważnie z widoczną domieszką tego błysku szaleństwa, z którego chcąc nie chcąc składał się na większość czasu Deadpool.  
Mówiąc w skrócie: Peter Parker nie był gotów na zmierzenie się ze swoimi uczuciami. Nie chciał zobaczyć kim stał się w oczach Wade'a, nie chciał wracać wspomnieniami do tego pamiętnego dnia, w którym prawie się zabił; to wszystko wciąż było zbyt świeże. Głębokie rany na jego nadgarstkach, które prowadziły wzdłuż aż do zgięcia przed ramienia, zajmowały o wiele więcej czasu do leczenia niż Peter by sobie życzył, alkohol i leki, które w większości jego organizm zdążył się już pozbyć dzięki szybkiej regeneracji dalej sprawiały, że czuł się osowiały. Jednak żadna z tych rzeczy nie przeszkodziła mu aby wskoczyć w spandex i uciec od Petera Parkera i jego problemów jak najdalej.  
Nie spodziewał się jednak, że spotka na swojej drodze Deadpoola i że będzie musiał zajmować się problemami Petera Parkera jako Spider-Man. A może ich obu łączył ten sam problem? Bo pomimo tego, że byli dwoma różnymi wcieleniami, wciąż składali się na jedną i tę samą osobę, prawda? Ech. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jeśli miał być szczery.  
Wpadli na siebie przez przypadek. Spider-Man siedział na rogu dachu swojego ulubionego budynku, gdy pajęczy zmysł dał mu znać, że nie jest sam. To był Deadpool. Deadpool, który z cichym "Hej, Spidey" siadł obok niego. Siedzieli tak w ciszy przez jakiś czas, na szczęście nie była to jedna z tych niekomfortowych, których Peter nie znosił (po tym co się stało sądził, że taka między nim a Wade'm zawiśnie na bardzo długo, dlatego też go unikał. Przecież nie na co dzień ratuje się swojego przyjaciela i "idola", który chciał popełnić samobójstwo, czyż nie?). I jakoś mniej więcej wtedy Wade wybrał sobie porę na odezwanie się.  
Peter nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał martwić przyjaciela, bo i tak sprawił mu wystarczająco dużo kłopotów, jednakże nie chciał go również okłamywać. Nie czuł się na siłach, aby móc obiecać, że postara się być silny, przyznać, że wszystko się ułoży - nie miał sił na nic, szczególnie na składanie obietnic, których mógł nie dotrzymać przez swoją psychiczną niestabilność, która towarzyszyła mu już od jakiegoś czasu.  
\- Ja... nie mogę ci tego obiecać, Wade. Ale spróbuję - szepnął, nie będąc w stanie odważyć się na głośniejszą odpowiedź; bał się, że pęknie, jeśli odezwie się choć odrobinę głośniej.  
Najemnik siedzący obok Petera kiwnął głową na znak, że taka odpowiedź go satysfakcjonuje. Brunet był wdzięczny, bo na więcej nie był w stanie się zdobyć.  
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy silne, duże ramiona objęły go, przyciągając do szerokiej i umięśnionej klatki piersiowej. W pierwszej sekundzie Peter był w szoku, Deadpool objął go i przygarnął do siebie znienacka, ale po chwili przyzwyczaił się, a nawet pozwolił sobie na schowanie twarzy w zagłębienie jego szyi.  
Wbrew wszystkiemu, Peter poczuł się bezpiecznie w ramionach Wade'a mimo, iż powinno być to ostatnie miejsce, jakie powinno dawać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Co więcej, przy Deadpoolu czuł się... chciany? A brzemię w postaci poczucia winy i odpowiedzialności, które dźwigał ze sobą każdego dnia, wydawały się dzięki niemu łatwiejsze do niesienia.


End file.
